A Way to Your Heart
by amy.skye
Summary: Daenerys used to have a crush on him, but one simple word can change everything. And now she had to marry him. What a girl can do? It's not like there's a knight in shining armor would sweep her off her feet. And she came from the family of Dragons- can a Dragon protect herself from falling into the trap?


**Game of Thrones: George R.R Martin**

* * *

 **Introduction: Please read this first!**

 **Finally. My very own GOT fanfic. So this is the first for me actually to create something other than Fairy Tail or Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Anywho- before you guys started reading this, let me clear something first. Rhaegar Targaryen will be the King, ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and also the father of Viserys and Daenerys.**

 **And Jon Snow; is not a bastard child. He is a man from House Snow- I just made that all up. So please, bear with me. There is no killing or fighting in this story!**

 **This is just something that I made for fun- I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _ **Wedding Bells"**_

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Daenerys asks her brother, "Please tell me that, this all some kind of stupid joke that you just made up? Like you always do. Viserys! Viserys Targaryen"

Viserys laughs at his younger sister and pats the poor girl's head, "I wish it was a joke Dany, but it's not. Father asked me to tell you about this. He wanted you to get prepared. You only have a day."

"What!" She said almost shouting, "Don't I get to say something over this?"

* * *

"I'm telling you Dany, he's your only best choice and he's a very good man." Viserys said nicely; he is trying to convince his sister to accept their parents' arrangement. Although, knowing how stubborn Daenerys is- the girl just ignored his every word.

"Alright sister, let's say if you still don't want to marry him. Then, who would you pick? Do you have someone in mind?"

"Someone in my mind?" Daenerys quickly recalled on every possible suitor that she knows of- someone that could be or might be the best option yet to be her future husband. Growing up as the youngest and only princess of the Targaryen really does have it perks. Since her family practically rules the entire seven kingdoms and people actually worshiped them- any man would kill to be part of her family

* * *

"How about Loras; from House Tyrell." Viserys suggested first, "He is someone what you called- a knight in shining armor?" Then he lets out a small chuckle; the thought of her sister and Loras together is quite amusing in his imagination-

"He likes man!" Daenerys shot her brother a dagger, "I don't think he ever wanted to get married especially to the opposite gender. And he doesn't even look at women at all."

Viserys chuckles grew louder, "Remember when we were kids, you gave him that flower crown and proposed him in front of everybody. You even braided his hair and put veils on his head." He pats her back excitedly, "And then, and then- you borrowed my wooden sword and act as a knight for him."

Daenerys wanted to hide her shame, "I was a stupid- stupid girl back then. If I would've known sooner, what was I thinking?"

* * *

"Say Dany, have you ever seen a _kraken_ before?" The creature suddenly came into Viserys's mind, "I always wanted to see one."

"Me too. I heard they were huge. Could be as big as the dragon." She replied; her excitement obviously shown on her face when she started thinking about the large creatures. "But can we eat them? I bet it was delicious."

Viserys's lips slowly curve into a mischievous smirk, "I don't know, but you could ask Theon about it. Since he is from the land of kraken; Theon, House Greyjoy." He snaps his finger, "Well, he's a manly man. How about choosing him as your husband?"

Daenerys makes a gagging sound, "Don't get me started on that man whore. The only thing he cares about is parading his penis around and getting laid with any women he sees. That's practically all he cares about."

"My, my Dany. I didn't know you cared so much about him." He pinches her cheeks and laughs.

* * *

"House Baratheon." Viserys is still smiling; cheekily- and it annoyed Daenerys.

"Don't even think about it." She rather dies than getting involved with anyone from that house. Daenerys knows her brother so well; with that cheeky grin plastered on his face. She knows he's trying to irritate her. "I know what you're thinking Vis, but don't. Just don't."

"Joffrey." He actually said it and a fork just flies right across his face, "Dany! I'm trying to have my breakfast here! That fork was expensive by the way. It was a gift from your- who knows- future mother in law?"

Then a spoon started flying-

* * *

"What about Jon Snow?" She finally said the name she's been dying to say from the beginning, "From House Snow. I think he- you know- could be the best choice. I mean, I'm just saying. It's not like I wanted him to be."

"I know what you're thinking, but Jon Snow is off limit." Viserys replied; he is no longer smiling, "He's soon going to be part of the Night's Watch under his father's command and you know how those people are. Our father would never approve of you living near the walls. It's too much of a risk."

Viserys pats on her sister's back slowly, "So, you can kiss goodbye to your dreams on becoming Mrs Snow."

"What? I never said- that. What are you talking about?" Daenerys could feel the heat spreading around her cheeks. "I was just pointing out his name- it's not like I wanted to." And the blushing wouldn't go away, "Oh, wipe that stupid smug off your face Viserys."

Her brother found it cute that she's so obviously in love with the Snow's boy. "Oh Dany. My little Dany."

* * *

After an hour of arguing about who could be the best suitor for his sister; Viserys finally had it. He couldn't cope up with Daenerys any longer. "That's it Dany!" He slams his palm on the wooden table shocking the poor girl.

"You are going to marry Robb Stark from House Stark whether you like it or not!" She looks like she's about to cry but Viserys ignored her. "Or father will marry you off to the Dothraki's and be Khal Drogo's wife."

"I don't like Robb!" She shouts at her brother, "I hate him!"

"Say that to father. And stop shouting already." He flicked her forehead, "You're a lady for God's sake."

"I hate you!"

* * *

 _Winterfell_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Oh my God. I cannot wait for them to be here!" Sansa Stark; eldest daughter of House Stark shouts eagerly, "I still can't believe that you're going to marry Daenerys!" She pats her older brother's back. "i am so happy for you Robb."_

 _Robb Stark; the eldest son of House Stark, lets out a long sigh. "Shut up Sansa."_

 _Later, his other younger siblings- Bran and Arya started circling around him with a bunch of questions about the wedding and all. And it is driving him insane- "Will you all shut up!" He yelled at them and immediately leaves the room._

 _Behind him; he could hear a few snickers coming from the kids, especially Arya whom just forced Bran to pay her up. Apparently she made a bet with Bran about his wedding- where did she learn such stuff? He wondered._

" _I need a drink."_

* * *

 **The End - CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Hate It or Love It"**_

" _You hate me because I called you ugly? When we were kids?"_


End file.
